The Quest to Find Daddy
by evil nymph15
Summary: The Daughters get pregnant and Stanton leaves. Fourteen years later Tetra(Serena's girl) tries to find him. 2nd fanfic. had to edit sum stuff sry!
1. Trouble's a brewin'

"How did this happen?" Vanessa asked as she stared in disbelieve at the E P T test she held in her hand. The girls were all together in Catty's bathroom staring at what was in their hands. All the tests were positive. But the thing was, none of them had done it.  
  
"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. How am I going to explain this to my dad? Or Collin? Oh my goodness! Collin! What is he going to think?" Serena started to hyperventilate and Jimena handed her a paper bag.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Catty asked pointing to the bag. Jimena shrugged and said something that could have saved the girls some shock.  
  
"Oh, I had a premonition about it a week ago. Why do you think I wasn't surprised at the results?"  
  
"You mean you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me? I am going to kill you!" Tianna screamed as she lunged at Jimena, fists flying. Catty and Vanessa managed to stop her and Serena pulled Jimena back from her fighting stance.  
  
"Wait! You guys, who do you think the fathers are?" Catty asked with a panicked expression playing on her face. The girls looked to Jimena who shrugged. Obviously she didn't get a premonition about that. The girls went to Catty's bedroom and sat near each other. Jimena sat on the floor near the wall, with Serena not too far away at the foot of the closet. Catty sat on her bed with Vanessa at the foot of it. Tianna was sprawled in front of the window, basking in the warm sunlight. The weather was nice and people were at the beach. Of course it was hot and you could fry an egg on the sidewalk, but people where out and about. (AN: that is exactly how it feels in Texas! Dude it's hot! I think I got heat stroke today. Ugggg.)  
  
"Well, you know that sometimes these things are wrong. Like one in every twenty tests are wrong. So there is a chance that we're not pregnant. So maybe there is hope. Right?" Tianna said, trying to be optimistic. The girls all slowly nodded and gave weak smiles.  
  
"Okay. No more moping around. I say we go to the beach like every other person in L.A." Serena said and got up and proceeded to pull her friends off of their butts and out the front door of Catty's house.  
  
"This can't be right." Collin said. He was the first one to speak when the girls collected Stanton, Chris, Collin, Michael, and Derrick to tell them the news.  
  
"That's what we said, but Maggie said that the babies are going to play a part in this whole "Destroying the Atrox" thing we have going on here. She also said that you guys were most likely the fathers. And when is Maggie ever wrong? Never." Serena said rather irritably. The hormones thing had kicked in by then because the girls had waited a couple of weeks before telling their boyfriends.  
  
"Yeah. And like so we...can you excuse me for a second?" Vanessa said as her face began to turn green. She rushed to Serena's kitchen and almost tripped over Wally.  
  
"Oh gross! Oh gosh!" Tianna exclaimed as she ran from the living room after hearing Vanessa puking in the kitchen.  
  
"We should go see if their okay." Michael said nudging Derrick. He just looked up and made a disgusted face. Michael sighed and ragged Derrick to his disheveled goddess girlfriend.  
  
"I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry? Good lord, I could eat a cow! I'm gonna go get a snack." Catty said over enthusiastically. Her craving for weird food had taken over her life. All she did was eat, but she didn't gain a pound. Vanessa had started to joke that Catty's baby would be really fat.  
  
"Serena, could I talk to you for a minute? In the hall?" Stanton asked. Serena followed him into the hall. Catty came back with a bowl of garlic pretzels and raspberry sherbet. (AN: This is really good. You should try it. I did it with soft pretzels and it was really good! Yummy!)  
  
Chris looked at the bowl and scrunched his nose. She held the bowl to him and he shook his head. He looked as if he were going to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a very hard slap to the face.  
  
"What was that for?" Stanton screamed from the hall.  
  
"You know what it was for you jerk! And since you don't want to stay anyways, why don't you go now? Leave you dirt bag!" Serena screamed in return. A door slammed and the sound of Serena's crying filled the house. Derrick, Tianna, Vanessa, and Michael had come into the hall to see what was wrong. Collin and Jimena were trying to get a straight answer from her, but she couldn't form whole sentences at the time.  
  
Once everyone had calmed down they went back to the living room and Serena told them what happened. Stanton had told her he couldn't bring up a child and he was going to leave town for a while. That had not been a good time to tell her that information because she was on a wild hormonal rampage. Collin looked like he was going to kill something and the girls were all red with anger.  
  
"Oh he is so going to get it! He is going down! What was he thinking? Is he on drugs? Oh my gosh! I knew that vato was shady. I swear he is going to die!" Jimena yelled as she got up from her crouching position in front of Serena. The other girls nodded and ran out of the front door. They never did find Stanton, but they knew he was there. A few months later the girl's stomachs started to swell and they had to leave school because of the teasing. Everyone knew who the fathers where. They guys were always around the Daughters.  
  
By the end of the whole fiasco, all five girls came out with beautiful baby girls. Each baby was a spiting image of its mother. The girls had all taken the babies to Maggie, who was kind of like a grandmother. Their names where Amara, Esmeralda, Tetra, Moria, and Fiona, (AN: it goes lie this, Serena: Tetra, Jimena: Esmeralda, Tianna: Fiona, Vanessa: Amara, Catty: Moira.) Maggie warned the Daughters that once they made their decisions when they turned seventeen what they would have to choose in the best interests of the babies. This meant that all the girls would have to choose to forget and live on earth to bring up their children. Maggie also warned that the babies might have similar powers to their mothers and in Serena's case, the father. The girls understood and went to bring their girls up like normal teenage parents. Little did the girls know that their children would not be what they expected.  
  
AN: ok so what do you think? Please give me tips and pointers. After a while I get writers block and I need a push.  
  
Next for this story: the new daughters go on a quest to fins Stanton, Tetra's father. But when they find him will he be what Tetra expected or will he just be another bum like her mother says? Read up to find out!

Tetra's P O V  
  
Tetra sat across from her mother at the dinner table eating her pancakes. They had another fight that morning. It wasn't even a big one either. It had been over Tetra's choice of clothing. She wanted to wear a black tank top and basketball shorts, but of course, Serena said that was to formal for a trip to see her grandfather. They screamed over it for about fifteen minutes and Serena won. She had forced Tetra into a dress that was long and too hot for that day.  
  
"Tetra, stop looking at me like that." Her mother said noticing her daughter staring.  
  
"Like what? I wasn't even looking at you; I was looking out the window. Jeeze, when did you get all self centered?" Tetra liked to create friction between her and her mother. She wasn't sure why but it gave her a sense of joy to know they were fighting.  
  
"Don't start again Tetra. If you do I swear I'll ground your butt 'till the next Ice Age."  
  
"I have to go get ready to go see grandpa. Call me when we're going to leave." She told her mother with an icy glare. Tetra walked down the hall to her small room in the tiny apartment that she shared with her mother, or the She-Devil as Tetra liked to call her. Tetra plopped down on her desk chair that doubled as a make-up table chair. On the desk was a framed picture of her mother and the man she presumed to be her father. They looked so happy together. The man had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in black and he had a small smirk on his face. Tetra wished she'd been older when he left. She-Devil said tat he couldn't handle the fact that he was having a daughter at such a young age. That fact made Tetra feel so much better, knowing that she was an accident. The girl was already on anti-depressants and had to live with the female version of evil, why not throw on that she was the reason her dad left.  
  
"Tetra lets go! Hurry up!" She-Devil calls to her making her snap from her daydreams of her father. She sighed and picked up the purse that her friend Amara had sent her from the road. Amara's parents were musicians in a band. Well her mom, Vanessa, was the singer and her dad, Michael, was the guitarist. Being the nice parents that they were, they took Amara on tour with them. The purse was gold and had very Asian looking dragons and birds on it. Her other friends, Esmeralda, Fiona, and Moira, had gotten one too.  
  
Tetra got into her mothers dork-mobile and drove toward her grandpa's house. The dork-mobile was a white van with blue flames on the sides. Even though she was only fourteen her mother left her drive, one of the few things she did let her do. Her aunt Jimena worked at the DMV and got her a real learners permit.  
  
"Tetra stop daydreaming and watch the road." She-Devil said as Tetra's eyes, one blue and one green, started to glaze over.  
  
"I'm fine. Stop hounding me!" She yelled.  
  
"Stop acting like you are the queen of the world Tetra! Could you be any witchier?" She-Devil yells back.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should try and take after you, maybe then I could be an even bigger witch!" The fights always lasted about ten minutes or until someone pulled them off of each other. Tetra pulled into a driveway and stopped the car, acting like she couldn't hear her mother yelling for her to come back. Tetra opened the door and a tiny child hugged her legs. The 2 year-old child was Faith or Baby as Tetra called her. (AN: I like to call people things other than their names. As if you couldn't already see that.)  
  
"Tetra! Girl, how are you?" Jimena asked as she pried Baby off of Tetra. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Her grandpa was playing dominos with her uncle Collin. Esmeralda was watching and giving her father tips on where to go. Tetra stood in the doorway watching the father daughter moment with envy. Oh how she wanted just one moment like that, one moment where she could sit with her father and laugh and think for one moment she wasn't an accident. A single tear rolled down Tetra's cheek and a hand was placed on her shoulder. A shocked gasp came flying from her mouth and everyone turned to her, even Baby. Her mother was standing behind her with a tissue. Tetra accepted it and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.  
  
"You okay chica (spelled right?)?" Esmeralda, or Ellie asked from behind the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's just...I wish I knew my dad. The only thing I've wanted since I was like three was to meet him. But I know I can't. He's long gone now, probably in Bermuda or some place like that." Tetra laughed at her own foolishness and went back to the kitchen with Ellie. Later on that day the girls were going to go to the beach. The girls meaning Ellie, Tetra, Moira, and Fiona, Amara was still on tour with her parents. For now the family enjoyed a nice lunch and afterwards calls were made to friends and plans were made to meet at three on the bluffs. It was around two thirty when Ellie and Tetra started walking to the beach. Tetra, like her mother, could hear and change people's thoughts. Sometimes it became too much of a frenzy for her and she pasted out. Ellie was special too. She could see things that were going to happen, but she could also freeze time. She would do it so she had time to finish her homework or to catch that last bus.  
  
All the girls had a power that only the others in their group knew about. Moira could skip through time and space. Like time travel and a vacation all in one. Fiona could do some pretty scary stuff, (of course nothing to what her potential could be, but we'll get to that later). She could make things float and explode. She couldn't quite control it either; it happened when she got scared or angry or sometimes when she wanted it too. Amara had one of the most amazing powers, she could become invisible and she had almost mastered the art of levitating. The girls were extraordinary and were best friends. These girls never had to pretend around each other, they could be themselves.  
  
The beach was filled with people and lifeguards, so it was hard to get on the bluff. When Ellie and Tetra got there Moira, Fiona, and surprisingly Amara were waiting for them to get there. The girls were ecstatic to see their friend, but recovered quickly as they saw a boy coming up to them, it wasn't only one boy it was five. They were all wearing swim trunks and looking at the girls coldly. The girls returned the look and rolled their eyes. The girls were wearing their surf tops and surf shorts, perfect clothing for jumping from the bluff.  
  
"Don't you think you girls should go down to the beach? I mean this bluff can be a little scary for girls." One boy commented and all his little friends snickered. The boy was blonde with one brown eye and one the same blue as Tetra's.  
  
"Who do you think thought of coming here to jump? Uh...lets see... o right, that was us!" Fiona said with a mocking smile.  
  
"Whatever, could you dudes like move so we can go?" A blonde boy with black roots asked rudely. He was a little creepy with the way he was looking at the girls with interest.  
  
"Okay look. This is how it's going to go down. We're going to jump and you guys, are going to go and die. How about that," Amara asked and as one of the boys, another blonde, was going to say something she added, "Okay well I don't care." The girls smirked and walked to the edge of the bluff. The locked hands and Tetra saw the boys edging toward them.  
  
'Their going to push us. Lets play with their minds, when we hit the water and come back up act like your not breathing and don't move.' Tetra whispered through her friend's heads, they gave a small nod, and the boys pushed them over the edge. They went down screeching and wailing. When they hit the water and resurfaced they acted still and dead. They could hear the boys yelling from above them. Soon, the group of boys was dragging the girls to the sand. Once they were there Fiona started to giggle and that made all the girls burst into uncontrollable laughter. The boys were dumbfounded for a moment then grew red with rage.  
  
"Whoa dudes like don't like blow a fuse, man. Peace and love! Increase the peace! Make love not war!" Fiona yelled as she held up her fingers in the peace sign and started to sing "he got the hold world in his hands" over and over again. Finally, a boy with jet-black hair tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth with his hand, which she licked.  
  
"Ewwww! She licked me dude! Nasty man!" he yelled as he leapt off of her. She got up, brushed herself off, and spat at the boy's hair. Sticking up her nose she walked away with a smug expression on her face. The boy was so enraged that he took off after her, but his friends stopped him. Fiona kept saying, "Bring it on." And Moira told her that the dude wasn't worth a good punch anyways.  
  
"No, seriously. Bring. It. On." Fiona spoke again. This time the boy was let go and he flew at the red-haired girl. She easily used his attack to bring him down by putting her foot in his path. The other boys decided they wanted to fight too and they lunged at the girls. The fight was bloody and there was a lot of hair pulling, on both parties. An "Ah-hem," broke the fight. Everyone looked up to see who it was and an angry Collin looked down to his daughter and niece. The girls shot up and dusted themselves off. At the same time Ellie and Tetra said, "I love you," in the sweetest voices they could render at that moment. She shook his head and told all the kids to get up and get in his van. They were going to be in so much trouble.  
  
AN: so what do you think? Please review this! Sorry if it sounds wack but I'm writing while I should be sleeping like the rest of the people in my neighbor hood.  
  
Person in my head: No one cares what you are supposed to be doing when you write this. No one like you! No one cares! Muwa hahahahahaha!  
  
Chelsea/me: but everyone likes me cause I'm great and funny and I like aliens. Oooo they abducted me again! Fun!  
  
Next: Collin takes the kids to his house where they get cleaned up and acquainted. Some more than others! Should I re rate this story? Nah. But things also get ugly in the next chapter. Baby mama drama. 


	2. Dancing in the street

Chapter 2: Dancing in the street  
  
Serena's P O V  
  
'My child and her friends started a fight with a group of shady boys. Did I bring her up like this? Does she hate that much that she has to go start fights? Why did she have to turn out like her father? He was bad enough, but him in a girl form is the worst thing ever! I don't think I can deal with this! I won't go there again. I can't do it. But on the other hand the stress is too much and this is the only way I can relive it. No I have to stay strong for Tetra. God I hate this!' Serena thought to herself. The shiny blade of her razor taunted her, winking its sharp edge.  
  
She had this problem since she became pregnant. The stress of being a single parent would get to her and she would put the sharp metal against the thin skin on her wrist. Few times did she hesitate or think twice about what she was doing. Just recently, as her child continued to hate her guts, had the habit become more frequent, once, maybe twice a day usually. She felt no reason to live, her daughter hated her, Stanton had left her, every relationship she had after him was a complete disaster.  
  
'I don't need to do this. I have a job. I make money to support my kid. I have a date on Saturday. I just ordered something from a catalog that I have to wear. Tetra's birthday is in three days. I have to tell my daughter I love her before I go.' Serena finally made up her mind. She got up from the dining room chair and tossed the razor into the trash. She had things to plan.  
  
Tetra's P O V  
  
"So, what exactly were you guys doing on the bluffs?" Collin asked looking from one fourteen-year-old face to another. Instead of taking the kids to his house, he had taken them to a restaurant where theteen's parents would come to pick them up. The boys, (AN: the names will be reveled this chapter don't worry), looked over to the girls, who looked down at the table simultaneously, and the boys started to snicker.  
  
"Well, I'm very disappointed in you girls. Especially you Ellie and Tetra, what have I told you a million times?" Collin asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Never go without telling someone first. We could get hurt and no one would know where to find us." The five girls said together reciting it by heart. They felt guilty that they told no one and they really could have gotten hurt, but it was one of the greatest rushes they could get without drugs.  
  
"So...how was it? Was it awesome?" Collin asked excitedly. The girls then went into a frenzy of, "Ohmigosh, It was so cool, I will never do that again, and It was this incredible rush of adrenaline!" The boys (AN: I know I know make with the name! Their coming up! Keep your pants on!), stared in shock as Collin, the "Responsible Adult", talked to the girls on different places to jump. A cough brought all attention to Catty, Jimena, Tianna, Serena, and Vanessa standing at the table with smiles hat was an instant moment of audience gasps (AN: That would be you).  
  
"Collin, uh... would you go check on the baby? I don't know if your dad can hear her when she cries." Jimena asked as she rolled her head towards the door. Collin nodded like a good little boy and left the table.  
  
"Well, since we are going to be here a little while longer lets go around and tell our names and something about ourselves." Vanessa proposed to the group. There were a few head nods and a few mumbles of kids not caring what they did. "Okay, well I'll start. My name is Vanessa and I have a G P A in medical psychology."  
  
"My name is Tetra and I don't want to be here." Tetra said, giving a big fake smile to show exactly how much she wanted to be there. She also gave a big thumbs-up before rolling her eyes.  
"I'm Fiona and I want the world to be a better place. Peace and love!"  
"I'm Ellie and I think hippies are dumb! Hahaha hehehe!" Fiona looked at Ellie with puppy dog eyes and Ellie crossed her eyes at her.  
"I'm Serena and my daughter is gonna get grounded if she doesn't get that look of her face." Tetra looked at her mother and gave her a big salute.  
"My name is Jimena and I think this is whack."  
"My name is Amara and Vanessa is my mom."  
"I'm Moira and I like long walks on the beach and watching sunrises." Moira had comical whit and liked to show it off.  
"I'm Catty and I have a weird child."  
"Tianna and my kid is the hippie." Then it was the boy's turn.  
  
"Jake and I don't like school." The blonde with one blue eye and one brown one said.  
"Blake and I like to surf." The one with black roots said.  
"Matt and your kid licked my hand." The boy with black hair said to Tianna.  
"Luke and I like to skateboard."  
"Sam and I like to burn stuff."  
  
"Good! Now that we're well acquainted I say we should leave because you know how people get when you don't order anything and just sit in their fine establishment." Amara suggested and when her mother shot her a look filled with icy coldness she added, "Or not."  
  
"Well there's our ride so we'll be off." Jake said looking out the window and getting up from the table, his friends following.  
  
"Aww, going so soon? We were just about to make puppets and have a puppet show." Ellie called to the boys as they walked out the door. Mothers looked at daughters and vice versa. The girls knew they were in trouble and the only hopes going through their minds were about Planet Bang and them still being able to go. It was summer and Planet Bang was now an underage club.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hurry up Ellie! We're going to be late! It can't take this long to put on make-up!" Fiona yelled through the bathroom door. The girls were at Tetra's apartment and Ellie was hogging the bathroom. Ellie emerged looking like a goddess, as did the other girls (AN: Hint Hint!). They ran towards the door and Serena called for Tetra to wait a second. She sent the other girls down stairs to the car while she and her mother talked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Honey, there's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant." Serena confessed expecting her daughter to question her.  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna have a sibling! Awesome! Well, the girls are waiting. Stay safe; don't drink anything with alcohol and no smoking! Love you mom. Bye!" Tetra called as she ran out the door and down to her friends. They hopped into the Nerd Mobile and went to Planet Bang. There was a long line and they were short a bouncer so the line moved slowly. The girls were practically in the street and the beat of the music flowed into their ears. All together the girls started to dance and sing the lyrics to the song that was playing. Ironically it was Vanessa's voice blaring from the speakers. What the girls hadn't noticed was they were in the middle of the street and the song had changed so now they were all head banging and screaming the words to the new song. A pair of headlights sped towards them and stopped just before hitting the group who was standing looking scared and breathing hard.  
  
"Ladies. We didn't expect to see you in the middle of the street, yet here we are." Blake said getting out of the black Mustang that had nearly ended the girls lives. Amara was in so much shock she fainted. The bouncer tat was working the door picked her up and brought her inside the club to the office that was hidden backstage. The boys followed and the girls splashed water on their friends face. Amara woke up and asked who was driving the car. Luke cautiously held his hand up and Amara punched him square in the jaw. The boy went down like a sack of potatoes and his friends knelled down to see if he was okay.  
  
"Go Amara! Okay well lets go dance!" Moira said as she led her friends back to the dance floor. (AN: I don't want to go through the dancing right now. Maybe in future chapters.)  
  
Serena's P O V  
  
She couldn't handle it. She didn't want another kid. She couldn't afford another kid. She would need to get a second job. She didn't have time for a second job. She couldn't handle the stress. Slicing her wrist a little too deep Serena ran a bath. That would cover up the bleeding so when Tetra got home she wouldn't see the cuts. But it was bleeding really badly now. It was okay it would stop. Serena stepped into the bath and she could immediately see blood mixing in with the water. Serena was starting to get tired. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She did not awaken when she slipped beneath the water or even when she faintly heard someone calling her name. The sleep had consumed her body and mind. She could breath no longer; see no longer, and she could not tell her daughter she loved her just once more. People were calling her name but she couldn't hear for the call of death was louder and stronger.  
  
Tetra's P O V  
  
Her mother had killed herself and her baby. Tetra couldn't believe that her mother would do something like that. It was a week after her mother's death and everyone was at the funeral. Serena was wearing a beautiful black dress and she looked like an angel. God's fallen angle as Jimena had said. The next week went by in flashes of memory for Tetra. She was crying all the time and Ellie was there to comfort her. She went to school and no one bothered her. She even saw the boys from the beach and they made no smart remarks. She was staying with Collin and Jimena, who provided extra comfort for Tetra and they shared the loss of someone they loved. Tetra also slept a lot. She would have strange dreams where her father would come to her and say thing to her to comfort her about the loss of her mother.  
  
The dream  
  
A blonde man comes from the shadows to find his daughter crying and rocking back and forth. The girl looks up frightened not knowing her own father. Soon she realizes who he is and starts to tell him of what her mother had done. The man holds his daughter close and tells her everything will be okay. That her mother is in a better place now and that she wouldn't want her only daughter to be upset over her death. That the girl's mother wanted the girl to move on with her life. She would stop crying and look up at her father. There was always a cloud of black velvet darkness around her fathers' head. The darkness would swoop down and try to grab the girl. It would get so close she could feel the icy cold grip.  
  
That's when Tetra would wake up drenched in sweat yet she would be shivering. Ellie, who shared the room with Tetra, woke up sometimes to see if Tetra was ok and if she was she would go back to sleep. Tetra was so convinced that the dream meant something. Maybe it was her father and he could contact her in some way. She needed to find her father. That was the only thing on her mind for weeks. She asked around, got telephone numbers, and checked in local clubs that her mother had said they used to hang out together in. Tetra became obsessed and her friends became worried. They worked out a night when they would follow her and see what she was doing. They were all to surprised when they saw what they did.  
  
AN: so please give me a review!!!!! Or by the by I don't own the daughters of the moon people. But o how I wish I did. Insert daydream face. Also give me ideas on what should happen next! Thanx! Evil nymph15 


	3. Weirdness

Thanks to everyone who sends me reviews! they make me want to write again!! p.s. i dont own the DOTM people, only the people who are mine own creations! muwa hahahahahahaha!! and this story is copywritten so if u steal, i steal ur soul!! insert evil/ maniac laugh!

Evil nymph15

Chapter 3: Weirdness  
  
Tetra's P O V  
  
She needed to find him, the man that stood in pictures with her mother, his arms around her, holding her life together. That man would have the answers...the problem was she didn't know what the answers would be to. She had a feeling that he was near, but she couldn't figure where. He was in her dreams for a reason. Sometimes she didn't think they were dreams, that is until she woke up and the warmth her father's body had provided was gone. A noise behind Tetra made her stop. It sounded like a man calling her name. Just then a man approached her from the shadows. He looked surprisingly like Blake right down to the last hair. He smiled a wicked smile and walked towards her. She felt the need to look down and that seemed to enrage the man. She felt the words 'Look at me', trickled across her mind. That by it self was a reason to look down at her shoes.  
  
"Look at me damn it!" The man boomed at Tetra as he reached out to grab her chin. She trembled as he lifted her face to his. His eyes seemed to glow florescent and her fright seemed to make him happy. He laughed when she tried to wiggle out of his hands that were now on her forearms. His grip tightened and she was immobilized when her eyes meet his and it felt like she was staring in to a bottomless hole.  
  
"Tymmie stop it. You don't want her. Trust me." A female voice told the man who Tetra assumed was Tymmie. He loosened his grip and Tetra slipped away. Tymmie seemed to dissolve into the darkness and a woman of about the same age walked towards the trembling girl. She had dark hair and eyes; she was wearing a deep red dress that had slits down the sides that came up to her knees. The woman took out a cigarette and light it then offered one to Tetra. She said nothing and started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"You Serena's daughter, right?" The woman asked. Tetra stopped shaking and nodded. The woman gave a small laugh, "It's a shame what happened. I'm really sorry. So are you living with Jimena? Well, I guess you would be since she is your aunt." Tetra was shocked that this woman she had never met knew so much about her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, my names Cassandra. I knew your mother and father."  
  
"The names Tetra... wait you know my dad? Where is he? I need to see him. Tell me where he is." Tetra was spewing words too fast for Cassandra to comprehend.  
  
"Hold on. Jeeze, you don't need to find him trust me. He's a dead beat. Ha ha, dead beat dad you could call him." Cassandra took a drag on her cigarette and blew it in a circle. Tetra was stunned that this woman who looked so sinister wasn't hurting her, well at least physically. The night howled and Tetra began to shiver.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to find my dad? He's the only person who I really need to see right now. And what was with that dude? Why were his eyes like black holes?" Tetra was so confused at this point it made her want to cry. (AN: don't act like that's never happened to you. It happens to me all the time.)  
  
"You don't want to find your dad because he's not the kind of "loving father" type. Plus he will most likely disregard you because you remind him of his haunting past. And that guy... well, stay away from people like him. And if you do find your dad, he'll explain everything if you just ask him. Tetra, dear, it's getting late. Go home. Continue looking for your dad but don't hopes up, he's not that great." Cassandra walked down the street away from where Tetra lived, her heels clacking on the sidewalk. Tetra could sense someone watching her, but when she looked around there was just an empty street. She shook the feeling and headed home completely unaware that the man she had been looking for was right in front of her the whole time.  
  
Ellie's P O V  
  
Ever since Serena had died Ellie had been keeping a close watch on Tetra. She wouldn't stop her if she wanted to go out or something, but she would follow. Not to the point where she was a stalker but just down a couple of streets, only to make sure nothing was going to hurt her cousin. People would nod to her or someone would talk to her, but no one that looked threatening. Well no one till tonight had looked threatening. That man had dissolved into a shadow as did the woman who knew her mother. There was also another man who looked a little like Tetra. He had the same scary blue eyes. He had stayed in the darkness clenching his fists when he saw the man that had grabbed Tetra. That man who had stayed in the shadows followed Tetra home then sat outside the window for a minute before fading away into the night.  
  
Ellie assumed that the whole night was an illusion created by her mind to make her think her cousin was in trouble when she really wasn't. Oh well, it doesn't matter now, Ellie thought as she walked inside her home and to the kitchen where her parents were having a conversation. They looked up and she gave a slight smile then said she was off to bed. The said good night and everyone was asleep by eleven o'clock. The next day the girls were headed to the beach. Surfing and everything was bound to calm everyone down.

Tetra's P O V  
  
"I don't know you guys. Last time we almost got caught and further more- owff." Fiona kept talking even while her friends were pushing her over the side of a fence. The fence led to the back alley way to the movies. Fiona hopped up and gave a, "What was that for you jerks?" look and her friends laughed. Each girl hopped the fence and waited for the people to start pouring out of the emergency doors. They would act like someone forgot her purse in he theater and go in. the people who worked there would decided it was okay and let them go back in. The girls would then sneak into another movie. Therefore the girls would get into a free movie then go surfing.  
  
"Oh my gosh guys! My purse!" Amara exclaimed as the people started to thin out and just before the door closed. The girls stepped inside to find no one waiting in the halls. Sneaking in from here was going to be easy. They would just slip into a movie that had just started. Luckily, Moira had gotten the movie times off the Internet. They walked towards the theater that was labeled, "The Secret Window". When the girls emerged again they were in a frenzy of, "Wow!" "Did you see that part when the hit that guy?" and "I will never see that movie again, never I say!"  
  
The girls were on the way to the beach when they spotted those boys that one-day. But the boys weren't alone; they were with Cassandra and Tymmie.  
  
"What did I tell you to do? Didn't I tell you to watch them? But did you, no. So now we have to go to some meeting with the big guy. You are a bunch of idiots. Can't you understand one word? I didn't think so. And if you blow this last chance, well I wont get into detail right now, but lets just say it wont be fun." Cassandra spoke with an icy tone and her eyes burned with rage yet to be fully released.  
  
"At least it wont be fun for you." Tymmie added with a sinister smile just before he and Cassandra melted into shadows.  
  
The girls were watching from a distance and the boys seemed oblivious to the fact that they were there.  
  
"Now what?" Sam asked.  
  
"We do what they say. Duh!" Blake seemed sure that Tymmie and Cassandra were serious about what they said.  
  
"You are idiots! Didn't you hear her? She said to watch them. We can watch them and still have fun. All we need are like a look out and a camera phone. Or a camera phone that takes automatic pictures. Yeah. Okay now we need a camera phone. Lets go, we don't have much time." Jake was obviously the self appointed leader of the boys group. The boys then melted into the hot sunny day and floated to the nearest phone shop.  
  
"They're going to watch us!" Amara exclaimed. She looked shaken and she was shivering. Her feet started to disappear. Moira attempted to calm her down but only got a face full of Amara's fist. Now Moira was hopping around yelling, "My nose! My nose!" Fiona was sitting on the sand meditating and repeating that she was calm and relaxed. Ellie was very enraged and jumped at her meditating friend. Fiona was screeching and Ellie was trying to smoother her whist the rest attempted to peel Ellie off of poor Fiona. When everyone had stopped screaming Tetra told her friends her idea for getting revenge on the boys. The girls all agreed and went for a quick swim then went home to get ready for the night's festivities.

Tell me what you think should happen!!!! i love your reviews!!!


	4. Fun, Quests, and Freak outs

Quest to find Daddy

Chapter four: Fun, Quests, and Freak outs

Normal p o v

"Do you really think this will work?" Amara asked as the girls. The girls were all in Tetra and Ellie's room getting ready for a sleep over. Amara and Moira didn't think that the plan was going to work especially since they were the key parts.

"Stop being a baby. Plus you don't really go all freaky on us. It's just pretend like in that movie. So shut up and help me with this stuff." Ellie told her and they both proceeded to pull things into a closet. They figured that because Cassandra had meet with Tetra that the camera phone was going to be in the tree right out side the window. And it was. The girls could see the little flash of the bulb when it took the pictures. They had Fiona go outside and put a leaf in front of the camera while they got ready.

"Tell her to come back. I think we're ready." Moira took the plastic chainsaw from her friend. _This is never going to work. I swear if these dudes call the cops I will be in so much trouble. _Fiona thought as she walked across the room to stand next to Amara.

"Ready?" Tetra asked as she rubbed glitter lotion on her self. It was her mother's lotion; she wore it when she was alive. Tetra smiled and thought about what her brother would've been like. Absentmindedly she rubbed the moon charm that hung around her neck. She looked at her friends all waiting in their assigned places. Ellie wore low-slung blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Moira and Amara both wore tube tops and bell-bottoms they had gotten from their moms. Fiona had a few leaves in her hair, but she still looked great in her halter-top and mini skirt that were a light blue color. Tetra was wearing a very tight red mini dress that clung to her like plastic wrap.

"Everyone ready?" Tetra asked and the girls nodded. "Block the camera. Get ready." The girls went to their places and Moira moved a leaf in front of the camera. Amara grabbed a plastic chainsaw with fake blood on it and Fiona had a plastic ax with the same blood. Fiona got the signal and removed the leaf. The girls began to run around away from Amara and Moira. The girls started gently hitting the others with the weapons and they fell down. The camera was taking picture every ten seconds and the bulb kept flashing. Once all the girls were on the floor Moira and Amara gave high fives. Amara took hold of Fiona and Tetra slowly so the camera would get the picture. She began to go invisible and turn her friends invisible too. They floated out the window and right past the camera. Now it was Moira's turn. She grabbed a hold of Ellie's hand and a blinding white light exploded behind her. Moira smiled and pulled Ellie in. The flash closed and the girls met up outside of the house and got the phone. It was easy to unlock and the girls overlooked the pictures, erasing the ones they didn't need.

"I'm still not sure about this guys. This is wrong, and when they see us at school they will flip out." Amara said as she rung her hands.

"That's the point. And plus its not like they can do anything to us. They can't lay a finger on us. Cassandra would get all uppity so we are home free. Or do you want to go back now? Are you going to go cry to pop star mommy?" Tetra asked as she got up in Amara's face. Amara got teary eyed and began to cry silently. Tetra looked away, mumbled something about PMS and walked in the direction of her old apartments. The girls decided to leave her alone and let her have so thinking time. So much had happened in the past month.

'_Mom, why did you have to go? Why did you have to go before telling me who the father of your baby was? I would have settled for knowing how long you knew. Or when you were going to take me to see my father. Why did you do this to yourself? Damn you. I never wanted to hate you mom. I hope you know that. I love you mom. Please don't go into your next life thinking that I hated you'. _Tetra was holding back tears when she got to her old apartment. The landlord was leaving it for the cops to clean out. Yellow crime scene tape was strung around the door, but Tetra had her old key to get in the door.

Tetra lay down on her mother's old bed and pulled the covers over her face. She didn't want the darkness to see the tears rolling down her face. Tetra cried herself to sleep that night, but even thought she had released those tears, she still had awful dreams.

_Tetra stood in the middle of a white room. Her mother's lifeless body stood in the corner and she was chained to the wall. Tetra called for her and tried to warn her that a velvety darkness was coming. The darkness stopped and transformed into a man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Tetra screamed for her mother and the man that looked so familiar bent down and kissed Serena's forehead. Serena stirred and her eyes opened to reveal her emerald green eyes brighter than ever before. Tetra gasped as her mother stood and embraced the blonde man. The two exchanged short kisses and looked over to Tetra. The man said something to Serena and her clothes changed into a black velvet dress with swirls of gold thread. _

"_My sweet Tetra. Do not shed tears for my sake. I am now reborn but cannot see you outside of this dreamland. This man is your father. He has brought me back so I can live with him. Please don't be angry that I cannot see you in the flesh." Serena's voice had taken on a sweeter tone and the man stepped up to talk. _

"_Tetra, don't be mad at me for leaving you and you mother. I had to. I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed. I can't say more about that but I want you to find your brother. Well he is your half brother. He is coming for you and your friends. He is something called a Follower and he cannot be trusted. Do not trust Cassandra or Tymmie either, they will try to destroy you. Please my daughter, be careful." Stanton said. That was his name, Stanton. Tetra looked on hopelessly as her mother and father faded into black velvet and floated away. _

Tetra woke up sweaty and wet from the dream. She knew what she had to do know. She had to find her dad and her half brother on the way. This was going to be her Quest to Find Daddy. She would find him and her mother. They could be a family finally.

Author note: sorry about the late delivery and eveything but school started and i got side tracked but thatnks for all the reviews and this story might come to a ending soon. dont get all uppity though i didnt say now. thanks to the reviewers again and i love you people in the sense that you havegiven me reviews. thats all folks!


End file.
